Einar Odinson
Backstory (Both Einar and Gust share similar backstories, so this will be a copy/paste for both pages) Kyle and Einar were split at birth. Though, their story goes back years before they were born. A cult, many years ago, tried to summon the antichrist. They thought that the best way to do it was to mix godly DNA with that of mutants. They thought over every choice, and came to the conclusion that Storm and Loki were most likely to produce such a child. Storm, with lightning powers, is the embodiment of chaos, power and unpredictability. Loki, being the god of chaos and mischief was an obvious choice. The cult then made a love spell between the two, who soon married. Less than a year later, Storm was in labor. A member of the cult was waiting to steal the baby at the moment it was born. But then, something unexpected happened. Storm had twins. The cult member fled, unsure of what to do. The love spell was set to break after the birth of a child, and once they both realized that their love was an enchantment, each took one child and split, pretending it never happened. Kyle was raised among mutants, and soon learned and mastered his powers by around 14. He was given the affectionate nickname "Gust" to go with his powers. He lived a happy life, despite never knowing his father. Einar was left to fend for himself most of his life, and became angry that he never knew his mother. Despite a lack of help, he completely mastered his powers by 10. (Powers will be explained in a bit) Neither ever knew both parents for a long time. The parents never told anyone who the other parent was, no matter what anyone did. Both children were monitored by the cult constantly, for anything. As fate would have it, the two met by pure coincidence. They thought it was weird that they looked so similar, so they kept in touch as pen pals. By the time they were 20, they agreed to meet again in person. They didnt bother beating around the bush when it came to their similar looks. It wasnt long before they realized their shared lineage. They soon became best friends, forcing Loki and Storm to meet once again. The parents didnt approve of the two hanging out together, but couldnt help it. The two soon became a duo, (but not an item) and helped each other practice their skills. After some talking, they became a crime fighting duo comparable to Batman and Robin. They went under the names Typhoon and Landslide and traveled around the world, fighting crime as they could find it. But then things went a little downhill. Kyle began questioning himself and why they fought crime, arguing that crime kept things exciting- with everyone on their toes. Einar got suspicious, and then Gust just up and dissapeared one day. Einar looked around, and found nothing. A few days later, crime worldwide was at an all time high. Einar found that Kyle had joined the cult that was monitering them- and that he was the embodiment of the antichrist the cult was looking for. After a fight, Einar was left severly injured, and would not have lived it Kyle had not shown mercy. Einar then returned, with help from Thor and Wolvering for a rematch with Kyle- Professer X could not control him. After a touch battle, Kyle was defeated- but the antichrist wasnt done. He "Lept" from Kyle's conscience to Einar's. Einar was struggling, but somehow managed to repel him back to wherever he was trapped before. The two then went on as before, and reversed the crime that the cult started. Appearence and Personality Einar is cocky, brash and headstrong. He tries to overwhelm opponents quickly before they have a chance to do anything, which can easily lead to his downfall. Powers and Stats Tier: Approximately 8-C Name: Einar Odinson, Landslide Gender: Male Age: 25 Origin: Marvel Classification: Demigod, geopath Attack Potency: Approximately Building Level Speed: (Travel speed) ~Mach 1.8 (Combat speed/Reaction speed) Subsonic+, perhaps Mach 1 Lifting Strength: Presumably Human, Building+ with geokineisis Striking Strength: Approximately Building Level Durability: Human, using shields of rock, Town Level at least Stamina: Superhuman due to regeneration Range: Line of Sight Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Average Human (Breaking into secure facilities were planned mostly by Gust) Weaknesses: Can run out of mana, leaving him unable to cast spells, is rather helpless without stone around, can die via suffocation and decapitation Powers and Abilities: Stone Manipulation, Elememtal Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation Notable Attacks and Techniques Various elemental spells: Fire, Water, Ice, Electricity, Holy, Necrotic (The opposite of Holy). Virtually no limits as to how this magic can manifest itself (Can encase people in ice, create a wave of fire, a disk of electricity, etc.). With his stone, he usually makes armor before lobbing stones at his opponents. He can also create a stone "whirlpool" and trap people underground to suffocate. His armor takes a lot of energy, so if he's trying to conserve, he'll drop the armor and use stone walls instead. Other Feats -Has the willpower to withstand the Antichrist -Blocked 4 of Hulk's punches with one slab of rock Wins and Losses Would lose to Toph Beifong in a fight Category:Grnmachine1's Pages Category:Demigods Category:Hybrids Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Darkness Users Category:Light Users Category:Ice Users Category:Fire Users Category:Earth Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Electricity Users Category:Original Characters